Classically, a cam follower roller device belonging to an injection pump comprises at least a tappet, a roller and a pin in bronze or steel. The roller is rotatably mounted on the pin and the rolling assembly is centered on a transverse axis, while the tappet extends along a longitudinal axis. The tappet is formed with a cylindrical body delimiting an internal volume wherein are arranged the pin and the roller.
The roller axially extends from the tappet so as to collaborate with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft. The rotation of the camshaft leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet, to allow fuel to be delivered. The tappet is movable back and forth along the longitudinal axis.
It is known from FR-A-2 946 406 to provide a support body within the tappet body to support the rolling assembly. The ends of the pin are fixed, for example by press-fit, in through holes formed in a peripheral wall of the support body and disposed opposite one another. However, vibrations or shocks may dissociate the support body from the tappet body.
FR-A-2 998 629 further proposes a support body seated on a base of the tappet body, the support body comprising two support portions of semicircular profile and opened to the upper side of the device to support the pin ends. However, such an assembly requires a complex tappet design with an inner base seat for the support body.